


Five times Tony didn't catch on (and once he did)

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's having a rough week… can Gibbs make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Tony didn't catch on (and once he did)

1.       Sunday  
   
Having worked through the weekend, the team was wrapping up their case and preparing to go home at last. They were exhausted and not looking forward to having to come back again in the morning and working another full week, but that was just part of the job. Tony had been having the sniffles for a couple of days and already knew that he wouldn’t get much sleep tonight because of it, adding to his exhaustion even further. Gibbs had been eyeing him and acting like a mother hen, making sure Tony pushed fluids and took his cough medicine. Tony wondered at his behavior, but didn’t feel up to coping with Gibbs in this strange mood while he was under the weather. So when he’d finished his report and handed it in, and Gibbs had told him: “You’re coming home with me, DiNozzo,” Tony had balked at the order and refused.  
   
2.       Monday  
   
After a restless night, Tony was bone tired and had had to drag himself out of bed to go to the office. At least his sniffles were clearing up, so if only they caught a quiet day and he could get himself home and to bed on time this evening, he was confident that he would be back to his usual self by tomorrow. Luckily they didn’t get a case and while reviewing cold cases was hardly stimulating, at least it meant that he could rest his body at his desk and would probably get to go home on time tonight. At lunchtime, to Tony’s amazement, Gibbs brought him chicken soup, saying it would be good for him, and hovered over him until he had seen the younger man eat the entire bowl. Close to quitting time, Gibbs asked Tony if he was OK, and when Tony’s response of “I’m fine” was followed by a sneeze, Gibbs said: “Come home with me, DiNozzo.” But Tony wanted to stick to his plan to get home and to bed early, and refused.  
   
3.       Tuesday  
   
Feeling better after a long night’s sleep and his cold finally having cleared, Tony returned to the office bright and early and feeling chipper. They caught a case and Tony felt good being out in the field, the adrenaline rush flushing the last of his cold out of his system and leaving him feeling great. Even the afternoon of research back at the office didn’t dampen his mood and in the back of his mind he formed a plan to go out that evening and have a few beers, maybe pick up some lady for a little bedroom activity, just to celebrate that he was feeling good. He was disappointed when the case kept them at the office longer than he’d wanted, but glancing at the clock, saw that there was still time to go to his usual hang out and grab a few beers. So when Gibbs stopped him as he was about to leave and said: “Will you come home with me, DiNozzo,” Tony refused.  
   
4.       Wednesday  
   
Despite not having met a woman the previous night, Tony had had a good evening meeting up with a friend, catching up over a few beers. That morning, looking at the case with rested eyes, he found a lead that had the case breaking wide open and soon they were out chasing a suspect. Of course, it was just Tony’s luck that meant he was the one on the receiving end of the sharp blade the suspect slashed at them when they finally tackled him to the ground. The wound was not deep or very serious, but it did require stitches and Ducky ordered Tony to the hospital. Leaving McGee and Ziva to handle the suspect, Gibbs insisted on being the one to take him and stayed with the younger man the whole time in he was waiting in the emergency room to get stitched up. When Tony was released, Gibbs drove him back to the yard where his colleagues were reassured that he would be fine, and they went to interrogation where Gibbs easily broke the suspect. Telling the team they could prepare their reports the following day, Gibbs turned to Tony and asked: “Would you come home with me, DiNozzo?” But having the details fresh in mind, he wanted to at least start the outline of his report, so Tony refused.  
   
5.       Thursday  
   
A bit stiff from the knife wound and the stitches itching, Tony was not in a good mood when he arrived at the yard that morning. Already annoyed, he got more and more irritated by the strange looks he caught Gibbs giving him all day while he was finishing his report. In a bid to escape Gibbs’ eyes for a while, Tony offered to pick up lunch for the team and took his time, relishing in the freedom and fresh air that helped lighten his mood. But as soon as he returned to the office, he received a head slap for being away too long and the scrutinizing looks from Gibbs continued in full force. Feeling he had done something wrong but not knowing what, his mood soured further during the remainder of the afternoon under Gibbs’ looks, and so when at the end of the day, Gibbs stood in front of his desk and asked: “Will you come home with me, Tony?” he refused.  
   
6.       Friday  
   
Thankful that it was Friday and he would get a full weekend to relax, Tony tried his best to brighten his mood after a fitful night spent wondering at the odd behavior of his boss the previous day, or really the previous week. Gibbs was up in MTAC almost the entire day, so at least Tony wasn’t on the receiving end of any piercing looks today as he had been the day before. When Gibbs descended the stairs from MTAC into the bullpen in the late afternoon, he informed the team that he had arranged with the director that they would have four days off instead of just the weekend, told Ziva and McGee to grab their gear and head home, then said to Tony: “With me” and took him into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and the emergency button was switched, Gibbs pushed Tony’s back to the wall and kissed him deeply. Shocked for a moment, Tony took a few seconds to respond, but then did so enthusiastically, running his hands over Gibbs’ body wherever he could reach and sweeping his tongue through the older man’s mouth. He felt Gibbs cupping his ass and dragging them closer together, then Gibbs opened Tony’s zip and took his hard dick out, sinking to his knees in front of Tony and sucking him deep into his mouth. Tony groaned and writhed under the ministrations of Gibbs’ mouth and hands, sliding his hand into his boss’ hair and encouraging him, coming hard and fast, with Gibbs swallowing every drop. When he could breathe again, Tony looked down at the older man in amazement and wonder and when Gibbs almost desperately begged: “Will you PLEASE come home with me, Tony?”, the younger man finally had his light bulb moment and accepted happily.  
   
 


End file.
